Maybe my luck has changed
by Kristin3
Summary: Yes! I'm at it again. I wrote another POV story from of course, Jack Sparrow's POV. This starts from the scene where he is 'caught' by Norrington and ends when he's in the blacksmiths. I hope you all enjoy this as much as you liked the first one.
1. Default Chapter

I received a few good reviews for my other version of Jack's POV in a movie scene, so I figured why not give it another go? Here, is one of my favorite scenes through the whole movie! The part where him and Commodore Norrington meet of course!  
  
**********  
  
Maybe my luck has changed  
  
Here I stood, dripping wet, being surrounded by guards of the King's Navy while the lass I just saved, huddled close to the Governor. Just my luck I would save the Governor's daughter. Aw well. I did my good deed for the year.  
  
"Shoot him." I hear the Governor say, as he wrapped his coat around his daughter. I believe her name was Elizabeth.   
  
"Father!" She said, almost like she was telling a child who did something wrong, to stop.   
  
"What?" The Governor said. He was clearly confused.   
  
Well, they did find her laying on the docks, wet, with me hanging over her. Her dress was now at the bottom of the sea. A nice, partly see-through bodice, was all that remained of her former clothes. I did get a nice veiw though..  
  
"Commodore. Do you really intend on killing my rescuer?" She questioned to him, giving him a good look. Aw. That lass had some fight in her. Maybe abit spoiled fer my tastes.  
  
They lowered their weapons, which made the beating of my heart slow a bit. Maybe, it was a good thing I saved this lass? Who knows? Fate for Captain Jack Sparrow is always fickle.  
  
"I believe thanks are in order." Said the Commodore, holding out his hand.  
  
Shaking the hand, of a person of the Navy guard, never suited me. It still doesn't. It always got me into trouble. Somehow, I felt this was another one of those times. Then again, if I don't shake his hand, I could be hanged just for being impolite, by the looks of their faces.  
  
So, I reached out, rather hesitant I might add, to his. He snatched my hand and rolled up my sleeve, reveiling that ugly burn mark on me arm. It was the shape of a 'P', standing for Pirate. Damn east Idian trading company! I always knew this would come back to haunt me.  
  
"Had a brush with the East Idian trading company did we, Pirate?" The Commodore questioned. I gave a small grimance. Better not to talk right now.  
  
"Hang him." The Governor ordered.   
  
I looked over at him. He really didn't care that I just saved his daughter did he?   
  
"Keep your guns on him. Gilette, fetch some irons." The Commodore called out. He rolled up my sleeve even further. Probably seeing a bit of my Tattoo. "Well, Well. Jack Sparrow is it?"  
  
He finally let go of my hand. I pulled it back, close to my body. Mental note. It's time to take a shower and to stop putting dead give-away tattoos on my body that I'm a pirate.  
  
"Captain, Jack Sparrow if you please sir." I say to him. Well, if he knows who I am, might as well have him call me properly.  
  
"Well, I don't see your ship. Captain." He said, glancing around in the bay.  
  
That's right. The ship I came in on sunk to the ocean floor. It was a good old ship. Got me around for awhile. Can't believe I really got away with getting that one. I was even luckier because the person who had owned it before, had a small stash of rum onboard that little boat.  
  
"I'm in the market." I inform him. "As it were."  
  
Well, that pretty ship next to us did look like it was up for grabs. Though, I liked that other one a bit better. What was it called? The Interceptor? Supposed to be the fastest in the ocean they say? If I had me Pearl, they wouldn't be saying that anymore.  
  
"He said he came to commandeer one." One of the Officers inform him. I remember that one. He was the one that believed in the Black Pearl.   
  
"Told you he was telling the truth." Said the .. let's just say.. plumper one. "These are his sir." he handed the Commodore my things.  
  
Alright, so this is looking rather bad for me. Then again, I am Captain Jack Sparrow. There's not reason why i can't get out of it. Let's just see what happens for a little while. I bet those idiots will make the same mistake they always do. Shackle me up, then leave me close by the someone without a pistol nor cutlass. They always do.  
  
The Commodore picks up my pistol. "No additional shots nor powder." He says as he inspects it. He picks up my compass next. Can't he be more careful? That compass is a one of a kind. "A compass that doesn't point north." Then, he pulled out my cutlass. "And I half expected it to be made of wood."  
  
Ohh.. what an insault. This man sure had his head up his arse, that's fer certain. Then again, I can play at the insault game as good as any man.   
  
"You are without a doubt the worse Pirate I've ever heard of." He says, smiling at his insault. And that's supposed to hurt, how? Atleast he's heard of me. All the other officers who've caught me, or atleast tried too, didn't even know my name.  
  
I hold up my index fingers to show I want a word in. Then smile as I say, "But you HAVE heard of me."  
  
His smile falls. Clearly I've won this round. He grabs me roughly by me left arm and drags me down the docks, where I believe, Gilette, is waiting with irons. I stand there, letting him put them on me.  
  
"Commodore, I really must protest." Said the lass, chasing after us.  
  
"Careful Lieutenant." The Commodore said to Gilette.  
  
The first shackle went on cleanly. He went on to the other one.  
  
"Pirate or not this man saved my life." The lass said.  
  
I was half cheering her on. If she got her way, I would be free and probably have a Commondeered Ship on my hands too.   
  
"One good deed is not enough to redeem a man of a lifetime of wickness." He said, sure of his answer. Like a Lass like that would take that? I've delt with wenches and lasses most of me life. They never go down without a fight if they are stuck on something.   
  
"Though it seems enough to condemn him." I inform him. It was true. It had all started out as a simple thief job and my life blew into this huge pirating adventure. But even back then, that small moment of 'wickness' was enough to get me hanged.   
  
"Indeed." He said, with anger behind his voice.   
  
The shackles were finally put on. And the man, Gilette stepped away.  
  
"Finally." I said, throwing my chain over the woman's neck. I tightened them just enough to make sure she couldn't escape. So, it wasn't the bravest thing to do, but it was the smartest.  
  
"No! Don't shoot." I hear the Governor say the the men, who were about to fire at me. Just as I planned. The Governor won't let anything happen to his daughter.  
  
"I knew you'd warm up to me." I say to Elizabeth. Then, I look at the Commodore. Now, it's time for the demands. "Commodore Norrington my effects please." Then I remembered. My hat wasn't on my head. It's my favorite hat you know. "And my hat." I said, pointing my index finger.  
  
They didn't move. Alright, time for some more demand.  
  
"Commodore!" I said in a snappy voice. That should work. The Commodore grabbed my effects from the officer.  
  
"Elizabeth. Elizabeth wasn't it?" I questioned to lass, near her ear. I know fully noticed she had dropped the coat her father had given her. What a day for me.  
  
"It's Miss. Swann." She said in a hissing voice.   
  
Apparently she doesn't think too kindly of me anymore. No matter. "Miss. Swann if you'd be so kind." I say to her. "Come come dear, we don't have all day." She reaches out and grabs my effects. I take the Pistol from the pile and turn her around to face me. I hold the pistol to her head. Now, I am a gentleman. I would never shoot her. Then again, they don't know that. "Now, if you'd be very kind."  
  
She had anger clearly defined in her eyes. She puts on my hat, then my shealth which holds my cutlass. Lastly, she wraps her arms around me to put on my belt. She tugs a bit, tring to get it around me.  
  
"Easy on the goods darling." I say, as she tugs it once more. She finishes it.  
  
Then she glares at me, in utter embrassment at having to do this and be so close to me. "You're dispicable."  
  
"Sticks and stones Love." I say. Names didn't bother me anymore. I've been called every name in the book and few that weren't. "I saved your life, you saved mine. We're square." It was a fair trade off. I turned her around, looking out at the officers.  
  
"Gentlemen!" I say, then look at the lass. "My Lady." I said in a more polite way. Then, I turned back to the Officers. "You will always remember this as the day you almost caught, captain Jack Sparrow."   
  
I pushed her into the crowd, right at the Commodore. That was a good distraction apparently. I tucked my pistol away in my sash, then turned around. I grabbed the rope. I spotted it abit eariler when I was being shackled. I kicked the bar on the bottom, making it release the pipe it was holding up. It caused me to shoot up. I was barely able to keep my grip on the rope.  
  
As I came to the top, I noticed another one. I grabbed ahold of it, as I let go of the other one. I hear a sort of snapping sound as the rope tightens. I swing around a few times, looking down. Ok, so maybe this wasn't my brightest idea. I hated to be in the air.   
  
"Ahh!" I gave a quick shout as I hear bullets go by me. There were some near misses. I finally got my head together and swung over to another pole. There was a rope, connecting the top of it, to the street below.   
  
Finally, luck is shining down on me for once. I throw my chains over it and slide down the rope, to the street. I run past a lass, who screams as the bullets hit the stone bridge. I run with my hands infront of me, not really knowing where I was going.   
  
I took cover behind a statue as a few guards ran past. I slid the sword from the statue's hand and walked into the nearest place. Of course it was a blacksmith's place. My luck was really changing for the better now.  
  
**************  
  
I know. You're all probably mad at me for not adding Will in right now. Well, it was only supposed to last one scene and I made it into one and a half scenes. ^_^ You gotta give me some credit for that. Well, I might be doing the sword fighting scene, seeing as how the few people I read that wrote it, got the lines either in the wrong place or forgot a word or two.   
  
So, if I get enough reviews for this story, I'll write it. PLEASE REVIEW! 


	2. Blacksmith

With such good reviews, you think I could pass up putting another chapter? ^_^ Here is another chapter for you all to enjoy.  
  
**********  
  
Blacksmith  
  
I just walked into the blacksmith's place. My luck sure is changing fast on me. At the least, I can find something to pick these damned shackles off of me wrists! You know how hard it is to run with your hands shackled?   
  
I walked over to the table, full of all kinds of tools. I pick out the hammer looking one. It looks sort of like a pickax to me. Just a smaller version. That's when I hear it. Something hit the ground. I turned on my heels, looking around with caution.   
  
My eyes sweep over the dark room, until I spot the cause for the sudden noise. It was the passed out, older man in the chair. One of his legs, propped up on a stool. His other on the ground. Part of his body, hanging out of the chair. It looked like it just plopped down in the chair without really looking.  
  
I see the fallen bottle next to him. That must have been the cause for the noise. But, just to be safe.. I walk up to him to see if he's awake. You never know if a man is passed out or not without a little poking. I poked him twice in the chest to see if he awakes. He only makes this weird, grumble noise.  
  
Nothing...  
  
I turned around.. well.. just to be really safe. I turned around fast "WHOA!" I watch him. Not even a hint of movement. Good. So now I know he won't wake up in the middle of me pounding these shackles off.  
  
I placed the chains on the iron, moving my right hand over, trying to pound on the chains with the hammer. This wasn't working as I hoped it would. I put down the hammer and tried to pull the chains off. Well, I did get them bent atleast.   
  
That's when my eye caught something. It was some sort of wheel, looking system. I followed it with my eyes, a plan forming in my mind. I spotted the source of the movement, a mule. I always heard they were stubborn animals that wouldn't move unless they had to.   
  
I got up and looked around. There must be something I could prod the mule with to get him going. That's when I spotted it. It was a heated piece of iron in the fire. I pulled it out, then glanced at the Mule. This will certainly do the trick. I lightly poked the Mule in the backside, hearing a very loud sound from the mule, followed by it running away from the heated object. I swung it around, happy with my handy-work. I put it back and threw my chains into the wheel. It spun around, meeting another one on it's way. They smashed my shackles, giving me free movement in my hands again.  
  
That's when the door started to move. Well, so much for my good luck. I quickly ran into the shadows, in all hopes that this stranger would not spot me as I lay in the shadows. Maybe he was just here to check an order?   
  
I followed him with my eyes. It was somewhat hard to see his face clearly in the dark room. He pulled off his coat and hung it. Then, unbuttoned a vest, hanging it up as well. He spotted the man, passed out in the chair. An ironic smile graced his face.  
  
"Right where I left you." He said, then turned. He saw the hammer I let on the iron. "Not where I left you."  
  
'Just my luck..' I thought to myself. I silently pulled out my sword, creepy towards him. He reached out a hand to grab my hat. I tapped his hand with the dull side of my blade. He reached his hand back like my hat was on fire.   
  
He looked at me with surprise, then anger. "You're the one they're hunting. The pirate." He said 'pirate' with utter hate.   
  
I could see him clearly now. He looked about 18. Maybe a wee bit older. His dark eyes, full of hate for me. I wonder why? He did sort of look familiar to me. I couldn't put my finger on it. He didn't seem like someone I would kill, nor someone who would cause me trouble.   
  
My heart thumped a bit. Was there a connection between this boy and me? It was strange. He was so familiar...  
  
"You seem somewhat Familiar, have I threatened you before?" I questioned. Maybe that's it. He did seem to hate me. Maybe we crossed blades before?  
  
"I make it a point of avoiding familiarity with Pirates." He said, still with the same hate.  
  
Well, that solves that. He hates me, yet he claims we never met. That's a new one to me. Awe well. Best be making my way. I don't want that damned Norrington to find me.  
  
"Ah. Then it would be a shame to put a black mark on your record, so it you'll excuse me.." I say, trying to grab my hat. I hear metal moving. He clearly just took out a blade.  
  
I turned to look at him. He was serious about fighting me. Was this boy trying to get killed? "Do you think this wise boy? Crossing blades with a pirate?"  
  
He raised his sword in a challenge position. The look in his eyes ... they were so... familiar.. Ah! This would drive me to madness until I figured out who this boy was. I'm like that you know. One of those people who know something, and it's at the tip of their tongue. If I don't catch it, it'll drive me insane trying to figure it out.  
  
"You threatened Miss. Swane." He said.  
  
Awe, the lass I saved earlier. Did he not realize that, or does he not care? Either way, no use in trying to fight it off. All I really have to do is to clear a path. Even if he is a good swordsman, he will fall for a simple trick. Too much of an ego, with not enough brains to back it up.  
  
I stepped forward, bring my blade to taste his, running it up and down. I smirked and said,"Only a little."  
  
I moved first, as always. He blocked my first couple of moves, stepping back with every move. Then, he swung twice, with pure strength to stop my attacks. I paused, waiting to see what he would do. We matched blades again, this time him moving first. A thrust. I parried. Then, another attack. I stepped back as he did before. This time, I just swiped his blade off course.  
  
"You know what you're doing, I'll give you that. Excellent form." I say to him. This should throw him off guard. Compliments always do that during a fight. He seemed determined though. "But how's your foot work?" I questioned. Time for the great escape. "if I step 'ere.."  
  
I took a cross step. He countered, blocking my three attacks. We held that position. "And I step again.." I made a few more steps, making a half-circle. We had traded spots. He had his back to the backdoor, while I had my back to the front door. I gave another, halfhearted attack at him, which he blocked easily. "Ta."  
  
I put my sword away and quickly got up onto the steps. I was about to open the door when I heard him grunt. The next thing I know, I feel a slight breeze by my ear, and an all too familiar sound of metal against wood. I look as the blade caught my eye. He just threw a blade, from about fifteen feet away, right into the latch to lock me inside. That was one hell of a trick!  
  
I stopped it from wiggling, then tried to pull it out. Of course it wouldn't work. Lady luck hates me. I turned to him with a slight anger in my pose. I don't want to kill the lad, but he was really getting on my nerves right about now.   
  
"That is a wonderful trick." I say to him. Closest thing he'll ever get as a compliment. "Except once again, you are between me and my way out.." I say as I walk across a wagon that was firmly place against the stone floor. I walk down it and pull out my sword. "And now, you have no weapon."  
  
I smirk. What was he really going to do now? Throw his boot as me? He turned quickly, grabbing an uncompleted sword, with the tip still red hot from the fire. I stare at the end. Crap..  
  
I turned from him, trying to get by. If that thing hit me, well.. I wouldn't have to worry about getting out of that door I can tell you now. He blocked me off. I caught his blade with my own, sparing my life from the blade. I turned again, trying to get around him. He countered again. Damned lad! He was REALLY getting on my nerves now.  
  
I wrapped my chains around the sword and pulled it from his grasp. He just reached for another sword, as I threw the heated one away. I jumped onto the turning wheel, trying to attack. He blocked it with a new sword.  
  
Where is he getting all of these swords? I look down where my hands are. There's swords everywhere! "Who makes all these?"  
  
I jumped off the wheel, attacking him. He jumped onto the other side of the wheel. "I do!" He announced to me.  
  
I grabbed a handle from the hanging hooks. I threw it at him. He simply moved to the other side of the spinning wheel. "And I practice with them.."  
  
I grabbed another and threw it at him.   
  
"Three hours a day!" He declared. Probably his pride and joy, knowing he taught himself the art of sword play. Well, a man does need to learn to do thing on his own, but three hours a day?  
  
I grabbed another handle, throwing it at him. He jumped off the wheel. He attacked me this time, making me jump onto the wheel again. "You need to find yourself a girl mate." I informed him. He swung his sword with every intention of cutting off my left hand. I jumped back, grabbing something off the hooks. I didn't really pay attention. Apparently, he grabbed something as well. He was holding two swords now.  
  
He jumped over the wheel's spokes and came after me. I attacked, making him duck. He barely dodged the object I threw at him. Then, blocked his next blow. Wait a sec. He just mentioned something about that Lass. Maybe he was trying to impress her of something by learning it? Worth a shot. curiosity will always be my downfall. "Or.. perhaps the reason you practice three hours a day is that you already found one. And are otherwise incapable of wooing said strumpet."  
  
His brows grow together in a cross between a look of 'huh' and 'what are you getting at?'. So, I hit a spot. "You're not a eunuch are you?" My brows grow together, as I looked him over in somewhat shaken wonder.   
  
That hit a spot all right. His voice became angry with me. And just when I thought we were becoming friends.. That was sarcasm for those that didn't caught it..   
  
"I practice three hours a day, so when I meet a pirate, I can kill it!" He said.  
  
"Ah!" I say in fake surprise. We continue our sword fighting. We somehow got into the rafters, followed by jumping from on side to another. Good thing I was used to be up in high places. The lad looked a little uncomfortable here. Just what I wanted.  
  
Somehow, he knocked my sword from my hand. I quickly swing down from the rafters, since there was no use being up there now. I see him coming down and after me. I looked around and spot a bag full of dust from the smoke. I grab it and shake it. The dust covers the lad completely. I can see the shine of his sword handle. I kick the sword out of his hand, then jump to the side. I'm behind him now.  
  
I pull out my pistol. I wasted enough time doing this. Maybe a bigger threat then my swordplay will finally get him to move. He stands there, ready to continue, when he spots my pistol. A look of confusion passes over his features.  
  
"You cheated." He said, as if he really didn't expect that. He did know I was a pirate, correct?  
  
"A pirate-" I started, but the banging on the door cut me off. I glanced at the door. The officers were there. The backdoor was my only way out now. And this lad was blocking it. He moved from near the fire, to between me and my way out. What a day.. "Move."  
  
"No!" He said in a slightly shaken voice.  
  
I don't have time for this... Ok. I really don't want to shoot this lad. He seems nice enough. Maybe a little asking will help? "Please move."  
  
"No!" he said in a more firm voice. "I cannot just step aside and let you escape."  
  
The officers were about to brake down the door! I had no choice. I let the shot load in my pistol. "This shot, is not meant for you." I say. It was infact meant for a bigger purpose.  
  
*Crash*  
  
I felt a sharp, but numbing pain in my head. The sound of a broken bottle reached my ears. I couldn't help but fall to it.   
  
'Oh, NOW he wakes up...' I think to myself. 'Damned Blacksmith..' Was my last thought as the ground rushed up to meet me.  
  
**************  
  
I added Will! WHoawho! I love Jack and Will's little confrontation! I hope you guys liked the way I did Jack's POV.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW! 


	3. Jail house

Yes, yet another chapter. I think this MIGHT be my last one, though I'm not sure.

OH! For those who want to read the beach scene, search for Agent Sparrow! He did a version that knocked me off my socks! It was so good. I hope you all check it out!

Jail House Blues

I woke with a splitting headache. I sat up slowly, trying to lessen the pain. I grabbed my head.

"I heard you create quite a noise while you were trying to escape them." Said a voice from the other cell. I looked over at him, through narrowed eyes.

"Never would have caught me if I hadn't been ambushed." I answered.

"Ambushed? By how many?" Another man in the cell asked.

I grinned. Time for another legend to the growing list. Wonderful tales of the Infamous Captain Jack Sparrow.

"Well, there I was, stuck in a corner when ten guards came running from the side street…."

As I started my tale of narrowly escaping from the docks and then escaping through the streets, I had to wonder how far to go with this tale. It wasn't every day you met a group of guys who would believe anything you gave them. Then again, I was one of the best story tellers.

"That's when he knocked me to the ground and tied me up so I wouldn't struggle." I said, finishing my tale. "Now I'm here."

"You did all that?" The man questioned.

"Aye." I answered. He and the others passed a look between one another. They believed all right. It didn't take much truth for them to believe but it was enough.

I grabbed my hat which the Commodore was nice enough to leave in my cell with me. I could spot my coat, pistol, cutlass and compass through the bars. They were hanging on nails right across from my cell. Talk about irony.

I sat down on the jail bench, leaning against the wall. Might as well get some shut eye. I tilted my hat down so I could block the light from touching my eyes. That's when I heard the men in the other cell. They were beckoning for a dog, which had the cell keys in his mouth, to go over to them.

I gave an inward sigh. Like the Royal Guard would set up a dog that would go to prisoners.

"You can keep doing that forever, the dog will never move." I say to them, wanting their voices to stop so I could get some sleep. Well, if I am to get out of here, I need a plan first. And the best way to think of a plan is to sleep on it. Am I right?

"Well, excuse us if we haven't reserved ourselves to the gallows just yet." The man said.

A rather witty remark, I'm surprised. I turn to him, offering a smirk. It sure was a good remark. Maybe I'll let him join my crew when I get my pearl back?

Alright. Now we're on the right track. Getting my pearl back. That's the main idea in this plan. I need to get it back from that thieving, no good bloody bastard Barbossa.

First things first. I need to find a way to find the dirty rotten filthy scoundrel. Secondly, I need to take back the ship. Thirdly and most importantly, I need to kill him with my pistol.

Sounds all good and dandy, but how am I going to get my ship back? Always use some type of barging chip. That would work. But, what do I have that Barbossa needs, other then a personality?

I suddenly hear the booming sound of canon fire. Aw well. All good things must come to an end. Wait.

"I know those guns." I say out loud. I get up and look out the small window. At first I can't see that well, because everything is blackened. Then, when another canon fires I focus in on it. "It's the pearl."

My pearl! It's here! Thank you lord! I finally have found my ship!

"Black Pearl?" The man questioned. I'm barley listening.

Ok, I got to get my head together. Barbossa needs something if he's attacking this port. He must need something badly to be attacking it in full force and in the presence of top military officers too. What is it that he could possible need that was more important to him then the life of his crew and his... MY ship?

"I've heard stories. She's been praying on ships and settlements for near ten years. Never leaves any survivors." He informs me and the rest of the lot.

"No survivors? Then where do the stories come from I wonder?" I questioned with a smirk.

They gave me a confused look. Never tell a story that you can't back up with an answer to every question. The first rule I learned as a myth builder myself.

I look back at the Pearl. She's not nearly as beautiful as I left her. Her sails, torn and roughed, in need of repair. Her bow looked roughed even from my point. I could choke the life out of Barbossa for treating my Pearl the way he has!

That's when I notice where the next canon ball is going. I dive aside as the canon ball hits the cell next to me. I turned around quickly to see if it left me a hole big enough to crawl through. None.

" My sympathies friend. You have no manner of luck at all." The man said, hoping out of the wall. I step towards the small hole that was left on my side. Not even big enough to stick my head through. Great. Just great.

I need to get out of here and fast! The Pearl and its crew can pillage an entire settlement by now!

I grab the bone the other mean we using before and stuck it out of my cell. I didn't really notice the moonlight shining in from outside.

I whistle at the dog. "Come on Doggy!"

The Dog raises his head at me.

"Come on. It's just you and me now. It's you and old jack. Come on." I say to him. The dog gets up and moves closer to me. "Come on. That's a boy. Good boy. Come get the bone. That's a good boy. Come on. A bit closer. A bit closer. That's it Doggy."

He's not moving fast enough! And he slowed down to a stop. Just out of my reach! "Come on you filthy, slimy mangy cur."

He turns his head away from me after hearing the door open.

"No don't do that." I say as he starts to move away

He runs away from me, going down the stairs. "No, no, no! I didn't mean it! I didn't… Aw…"

I hear a gun shot, and look up towards the other stairs. An Officer falls down them, apparently dead. I stand up as I see two pirates come in. As they step a little closer I can tell. They are part of the crew! I could never forget those faces as they watched me being thrown overboard!

Filthy cads! I lean against the cell door in a relaxed position, barley able to contain my anger.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here Twigg. Captain Jack Sparrow." He says, sitting on my boots.

"Last time I saw you, you were all alone. On a godforsaken island, shrinking into the distance. Your fortunes haven't improved much." Twigg said.

I'm barely able to contain my anger. But, I'm older. Wiser than before. I know now that anger doesn't get you very far in life. It never does anyone any good. It just makes things more complicated.

"Worry about your own fortunes Gentlemen. The deepest circle of hell is reserved for betrayers and mutineers." I say, giving them a warning. I may be out of luck in life, but I'm sure not going to be suffering like they are in hell.

The first one reached through and grabs my throat. To my utter surprise, I see a skeleton hand choking me! It's not exactly what you'd expect to be trying to kill you when you insult a living man!

Skeleton…. Wait… the curse. It's real? I thought it was all legend and myth? Apparently, I was mistaken.

"That's interesting." I say to him. Glad I got control over my voice. It hitched a bit, but no so much so that they would notice.

"You know nothing of hell." He informs me, letting go and walking away. I move back to my first position, looking down at the bone in my hands.

If that part of the legend is true, along with the whole not being able to eat, drink or feel, I'm guessing, and then maybe the other part is too… Bootstrap…

"That's very interesting." I say to no one.

If they need the blood and they killed Bootstrap, then… they must be searching for Bootstrap's kid!

Well, I know he was named after his father... Come on think! Bootstraps real name... I know he told me it before.

'Bill… longer… Will… same... William... That's it! William. Now… William what?"

I sat down thinking it over. "William… William…"

Blast! I can't think of his last name! I know it starts with a T… Turnip? No. Turn… Turn... Turned? No.

While I was thinking, I didn't realize I was falling asleep. When I awoke, I could hear the whole town running around trying to repair everything. I sat up with a fuzzy mind. I knew I had a rough day yesterday.

"Mr. Sparrow." I hear.

I look up to see Commodore Norrington looking at me with utter hatred. What else is new?

"Do you have any information as to the whereabouts of the pirate who sacked the port last night?" He questioned.

I was about to answer with a yes. Maybe I could use him to get me out of here and chase after the pearl? No. Stupid idea. For one, he was drain the information from me, two, I wouldn't be able to find out exactly what happened and three, he would lock me up anyways.

"Am I to have detected the sound of an ego being broken?" I say. "You might want to try some rum. It helps calm the nerves."

He gave me a glare. Then turned to another Officer. "I want you to have some of the finest men crafting the gallows. I want them to be ready as soon as possible."

I resisted the urge to gulp. So. He thought he could threaten the great Captain Jack Sparrow eh? Well, time to think again suitor boy.

"I know all about them." I say to him, earning myself a look. I give a grin. I couldn't help myself. "The Captain is so evil he was spat out of hell itself and the crew is dammed to be the living dead. Only in the moonlight are they shown for what they are. They're probably going to go lift the curse right now. Want to know where that is?"

The Commodore gives them a stern look. "I'm in no mood to hear tales of so called cursed Pirates."

"Well, then you'll never know what happened will you, Commodore?" I say to him, giving him a cheeky look.

They all left quickly, wanting to get away from me as soon as possible I suspect. Good. I hate having them around anyways.

I pick up the bone from the ground and started to pick the lock. I was never any good at this, then again…

"Please…" I whisper. I try again. Then I hear the door opening. Not Norrington again! I lay back and pretend I'm asleep.

"You! Sparrow!" The voice questions.

Not, Norrington! Good. I look up. "Aye?"

"You are familiar with that ship the black pearl?" He questions me.

Wait a second! It's that blacksmith that beat me at sword fighting! "I've heard of it."

"Where does it make berth?" He questions.

"Where does it make berth? Have you not heard the stories?" I question to him. Apparently he hasn't. He gives me a look as if to say, 'how dare you accuse me of hearing pirate stories!' "Captain Barbossa and his crew of miscreants, sail from the dreaded Isle de Marta. It's an island that cannot be found, expect by those who already know where it is."

"The Ship's real enough. Therefore its anchorage must be a real place. Where is it?" He questions me.

"Why ask me?" Like I'd tell him anything.

"Because you're a pirate." He says. His voice is a dead give away. Something's up. Maybe Barbossa took something of his?

"And you want to turn pirate yourself is that it?" I ask him. I know he's going to say no.

"Never!" he sounds insulted. I wait. I'm not saying anything without an explanation. "They took Miss. Swann."

"Oh, so it is you found a girl! I see." I say as I sat up. I knew a woman had to be involved somehow. There always is a Lass involved if a lad is doing something stupid. Like going after cursed Pirates. There's no way I'm being mixed in with that. "Well, If you're intending to brave all hasten to a rescue, and so win, fair lady's heart, you'll have to do it alone mate. I see no profit in it for me."

"I can get you out of here." He offers.

"How's that? The keys run off." I say, tilting my head to where the Dog ran. Damn dog.

"I help build these cells. These are half barrel pin hinges." He says, pointing to the hinges on my cell. He turns around and flips over a bench. "With the right leverage and proper application of strength, the door with lift free."

Really now. I'm about to tell the young lad off, when I realized something. He does look very familiar. Blast! I still can't think of who he looks like. Maybe, getting his name will help.

"What's your name?" I ask him.

"Will Turner."

Will… short for William. Could be. I'll have to probe a bit more. "That would be short for William I imagine. Good, strong name. No doubt named from your Father, aye?"

He gives me a look, as if he was wondering how I knew. "Yes."

Bootstrap's kid. I should have known! No wonder he looked so familiar! He only looks exactly like him! He's what Barbossa is after. If I can just get out of here, get a ship and a crew, I'll find that bastard Barbossa! It's time to put my bargaining skills to work.

"Well Mr. Turner. I changed me mind. If you spring me from this Cell I swear on pain of death, I shall take you to the black pearl and your bonnie lass. Do we have an accord?" I hold out my hand to him.

He shakes it. "Agreed."

"Agreed. Get me out." I say.

He pulls the bench in and the door lifts free. Just like he said. Well, I'll be damned.

"Hurry. Someone would have heard that." He says. The door did make a loud sound.

"Not without my effects." I say, grabbing my pistol, cutlass and coat.

"Why bother with that? You could have escaped before but you weren't willing to use it." He informs me.

I hold out my pistol, pointing it at him. "Are you advising me that was a mistake?"

He seems to double think freeing me.

"When you only got one shot it's best to wait for the opportune moment. That wasn't it. Nor is this." I say, putting my pistol away. Best be on my way! Soon, I'll have my pearl back!

YES! Done with it! Hope you like and please review!


End file.
